Guilty
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: Grabbing my phone I opened twitter and signed in. 'Guilty.' Was what I posted. One single word, such a big meaning and only one person knew what I meant by posting it.    One-shot. Miam/Niley. R&R


_Miley's POV _

_Sep 14th 2011_

It was two days before Nick's birthday and yet I still hadn't heard from him. Maybe he wasn't celebrating? Or maybe he just didn't want to invite me since we didn't talk a lot lately. Sure, there were days we texted or called each other but the conversations weren't as long as they used to be. Thinking he might not want to invite me kind of hurt. He was still one of my best friends.

I was sitting on my bed wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top which was kind of old. It showed part of my tummy but who actually cared when I was home alone. Well I wouldn't be alone for long. Liam was about to come over any time that day since it was a day off. I decided to clean my room a little before he came. Listening to music I threw some clothes into the basket with the laundry and put the ones I didn't wear yet into my walk in closet. This would take a while, I was sure about it.

After a while I heard my phone ringing and picked up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked in a polite tone since I didn't know who I was talking to.

"Hey Miles." Said a familiar voice and I couldn't help but smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey Nick." I said and I could imagine him smiling his famous smile. "what's up?" I asked and sat down on the bed.

"Oh you know, just taking a break from working on a song." He replied and I chuckled softly. He probably heard it but he knew me good enough to know I didn't make fun out of him. It was just because it really sounded like him. Typical Nick. "So what about you?" Nick asked.

"Well I'm just cleaning my room a little. Got plenty of clothes lying around." I softly laughed and turned off the music so she could hear him better. Nick laughed as well and I just realized how much I missed him. Hanging out with him. It made me feel carefree and he had his way to cheer me up and make me laugh. Don't get me wrong, so does Liam. I'm really enjoying life at the moment.

"I never thought your room would actually get messy. Anyway, I called because I wanted to –"

"Hang on." I interrupted him as the door to my bedroom opened. Liam stood in the doorway and headed towards me. Me being myself I smiled at him. He stood in front of me and leaned down obviously not aware of the fact I was still on the phone.

"Liam, wait. I'm on the phone with Nick." I quietly said and Liam nodded understanding. He didn't have a problem with us being friends. He knew I loved Nick as a friend and not more nor less. Since Liam knew I didn't like people listening to my calls at all so he kissed my forehead and left the room. I heard him going downstairs and pressed the phone against my ear again.

"I'm back, Nick." I told him not quite sure if he heard me talking to Liam and what he'd think of it. I felt so clueless. I heard Nick chuckle softly and smiled to myself. I bet he heard me. Because Nick also knew I didn't like people listening to me when I was having a conversation with someone else.

"Welcome back." He said. "Well I was just about to invite you to my party in two days. And of course Liam can come as well." He told me and I was a little surprised by that. They never actually talk and now Nick invited the both of us? I didn't know what to think of it.

"I'll be there." I told him smiling. "No way I'd miss your birthday. It's a way to catch up with everyone." Anyone who'd hear this could tell I was excited for his party.

"I can't wait to see you again. And you can finally meet Delta." Oh yeah, his 26 year old girlfriend. I wasn't jealous, I was happy he found someone, I just didn't think she was the right girl for him. But it was his decision. "And Demi will be there as well. I know you didn't talk to her a while now but she misses you, Miles." He said and I sighed. Ever since Demi left for her treatment, we weren't that close anymore.

"I miss her too. I really do. You know what? I'll ask her to come over before your party so we can get ready together." I said not quite knowing where this determination came from.

"That's good to hear. Well I'll see you in 2 days. 7.30." I could tell he smiled again. "Goodbye Miles."

"Bye Nick. Love yah." I grinned although I knew he couldn't see me. It was a habit and people around me were used to it. Even Liam didn't mind when I told a boy I'd love him in the way I said it to Nick.

"Love yah too."

I hung up and was about to get up and get downstairs to be with Liam but I hesitated remembering to call Demi to ask her about Nick's party. it by heart. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Hey Miley." I heard Demi's voice and she actually sounded happy.

"Demi." I smiled. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, just ate something." She told me and I felt relieved. She seemed to be better. "How about you?"

"I'm good. Well Nick just called 'cause of his party and I was wondering if you wanted to come over before it so we could get ready together." It was more a suggestion than a question and I was actually hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I'll be there at 4 if that's ok."

"Yeah, course it is." I told her and got up. Liam waited too long already.

"Well I have to go now. Got some work to do. See you, Miles." She said and hung up after I said my goodbye as well.

After hanging up I finally went downstairs. He was sitting on the couch watching TV so I headed towards him and kissed his neck from behind. He turned around and smiled at me. "hello beautiful." He smiled and kissed me softly. "what took you so long?" Liam asked and looked at me.

"I had to call Demi after talking to Nick. He invited me to his birthday party and I asked Demi to come over so we can get ready together. Oh and he invited you as well. I'd be real happy if you came though." I looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know Miles. I have to work but I'll see what I can do." He promised and it was enough to satisfy me.

"Thanks babe." I mumbled and snuggled up against him. After watching TV for a while, I fell asleep in his arms just to find myself in bed the next morning.

_Sep 16__th__ 2011_

I was getting up kind of late. It was almost 12pm and like usually, Liam was on set already. When I was in the kitchen about to eat some cereals, I found a note. He had a nice handwriting and Miley smiled reading it.

_Good morning sweetheart, _

_I hope you had a good night. I was thinking of waking you when I was leaving but you looked so peaceful, I just couldn't. About tonight, I will try to be home in time but I can't promise anything. If I'm not home by 6.30, go without me and enjoy yourself. _

_I love you, Liam_

As much as I wished Liam would join me tonight, I knew it might be a little awkward. So maybe it was better it he had to work a little longer. No wait, what was I thinking? I wanted him to come. I sighed quietly and finally ate my small breakfast. When I was done I headed upstairs to take a shower.

Having entered the bathroom I took off my pyjama and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and let it run down my body. The hot water felt great on my skin and I could relax. Not that I really needed to relax at all, I got enough time to these days, but it still felt good. I stood there longer than I planned to before I washed my hair and body.

When I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I quickly dried my hair with another towel and sat on the tub rim and grabbed the razor which was placed in a small bowl standing on a dresser. With the razor I shove my legs, I wasn't sure what I was going to wear so I had to be prepared. After about 20 more minutes I stood in front of the mirror and combed my hair.

Seeing Demi would arrive soon I went back to my room and put on a lacy black bra and matching panties. I grabbed my black shorts and some shirt which turned out to be Liam's I used when I was going to bed and took them on. Since I still had some time left, I decided to blow dry my hair. It'd be faster than just letting it dry.

Just as I was about to put away the dryer, I heard the doorbell ring. Smiling I went downstairs and opened the door. In front of me stood a grinning Demi. I couldn't help but grin back. Before she went inside she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Jeez, I missed you Miles." She said and I chuckled softly. "I missed you too. It's been way too long."

We went upstairs and before we even started to concentrate on getting ready we talked about the latest gossip. Of course we also discussed what was standing in magazines. We talked about what was true and what was a lie and I asked her about Joseph. They seemed to be on good terms again which kind of surprised me after what happened.

At about 5 we decided it was time to finally get ready. She already had an amazing outfit and now it was time to choose something for me. We were standing in my closet looking around. It was harder than I thought and I really didn't know what was appropriate. Demi was wearing a nice flowered dress. It had thin straps and ended just above her knees. Black sandals and silver jewelry gave the outfit some more glamour. Boys would be looking after her.

For me, Demi thought I thought wear some jeans hot pants or a dress as well. I was thinking about jeans first but I didn't even suggest it since Demi already had amazing ideas. I first tried on a black strapless dress but it seemed too dressed up. So I took out my favorite hot pants and a tank top covering parts of the short jeans. The top had a flower print on it, almost like Demi's dress. But I knew it'd be cold later on so I would take on a jacket later.

When I was finally dressed and got out of the dressing room Demi grinned. "Oh they're gonna love your outfit." She chuckled and I just shrugged. I didn't want to impress anyone. But before I could answer Demi squealed. "Make up time!" She almost shouted and I laughed. Nodding I walked into the bathroom followed by Demi.

We were sharing the huge mirror covering most of the wall above the basin. We didn't have much time left so we were in hurry. I kept it simple and put on a little nude but shimmering eye shadow, some eye liner, black kohl and some mascara. My lips were covered in red lipstick like gloss. Demi and I were done the same time and she looked stunning. She barely had any makeup on and everything was just perfect.

Checking the time I saw we had to go so I grabbed my stuff looking around if I needed anything else. Just in case it was getting colder later, I grabbed a shirt and put it into my purse as well. "You ready?" I asked looking at Demi.

"Coming." I heard her voice from upstairs as she appeared on top of the stairs. She rushed downstairs, her keys already in her hand since we were taking her car. We walked out of the front door and I locked it seeing Demi had already unlocked her car and was about to get it. I went over to the passenger's seat and got in as well. It wasn't a long drive and the closer we got to the house, the more nervous Demi seemed to be. I looked at her confused and she just shrugged it off. I knew it probably had to do something with a certain brother. "We're sitting in the same boat." I said and she nodded. She knew that sometimes, for me and Nick, it wasn't easy as well.

As we reached the Jonas' household I didn't see many cars yet. But that probably was because we were still a little early. We got out of the car and I smiled at Demi encouraging. When we reached the door I lifted my hand and knocked softly. Knowing Nick he'd hear it anyway. And I was right, just moments later the door flew open and he was standing in front of us. His hair was messy but I loved it like that. He was wearing dark jeans, converse and a white shirt. Simple but amazing. It was just Nick.

I grinned looking at him and literally threw myself at him. "Nick! Happy Birthday." I said hugging him tight and kissed his cheek. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and chuckled.

"Thanks Mi." He said and I let go since Demi was waiting to congratulate him as well. When she was done she saw Joe and walked over to him. I would just greet him later. Feeling a pair of eyes looking at me I turned back to Nick.

"Where's Liam?" He asked looking around.

"He had to work today and couldn't make it. But he told me to tell you his best wishes as well." I smiled and Nick gestured me to follow him. I did as I was told and we walked into the living room where Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Demi and Delta were sitting and talking.

"I'd like to introduce you to Delta." He told me and I nodded. I was curious what she was like.

"Delta?" I heard Nick's voice and she turned around a smile on her face. After looking at Nick, she looked at me, a warm and nice expression. "I want to introduce you to Miley." The woman nodded and got up. She stopped in front of us.

"Hey Miley, it's nice to finally meet you." She said and I was surprised to hear something like that. I suddenly felt like I was welcome. "Nick's told me quite a lot about you." She added and I blushed hoping they wouldn't see it.

"Nice to meet you too." I heard a small sigh of relief from Nick and giggled softly. "Well ima go see Joe." I excused myself and headed towards Joe. He stood in front of me, his back turned to me. Hoping he didn't see me I jumped on his back laughing. "Joeee." I grinned and received a quiet curse from him. Everyone else in the room just laughed.

"That's Miley." I heard Nick saying and I got off Joe's back.

"Hey Miles." He then said and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you"

Suddenly I knew this was going to be an amazing night. Demi seemed to think the same because whenever I looked over at her or talked to her, she smiled. Although we'd spent all day together, we still had so much to talk about and that's what we did. After a while Delta joined and I was surprised at how good we all got along. After some talking about random stuff, we got to the point we talked about the three brothers and I had to admit it was weird to talk about that with Nick's current girlfriend. But she knew exactly what I was talking about because she thought so as well.

When I got up to get something to drink, the house was crowded. People were dancing and celebrating. As I tried to get to the kitchen I was stopped by many people. They were saying hey or just catching up a little. I sighed as I finally reached the kitchen. To my surprise Nick was standing there alone. I grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" I asked looking at him before taking a sip of the water.

"Nothing, I'm here for the same reason as you are." He said pointing at the bottle of water in my hands. I just nodded at him. "It's so good to finally see you again." Nick admitted looking down at me.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a while. Actually… I was afraid you wouldn't invite me or something like that." I mumbled looking down. Instantly, I felt embarrassed.

Nick shook his head. "I'd never not invite you, Mi. You should know that by now." He stated and I nodded.

"I feel so stupid now." I giggled and heard one of my favorite songs. "Let's go and dance." I emptied the bottle of water and rushed to the dance floor pulling Nick with me.

"I don't –" dance was what he wanted to say but I didn't care.

"Not working, Nick. You're dancing. Now." I chuckled letting my hips move. Dancing seemed so natural to me. Something everyone can do when they let the music get to them. And it worked. Nick danced with me. We weren't touching, but we were facing each other. He was looking at me a few times as I was moving in a perfect sync to the music. But I didn't care. Delta saw us as well but she didn't seem to mind us dancing. After our conversation she knew there was nothing but a close friendship between Nick and me.

As the song ended a slower one was on and Delta asked Nick if she could have this dance. I nodded smiling at them and left. The dance floor was crowded with couples and dancing pairs and I really wished Liam would be there so he could dance with me. I looked around and saw Demi talking to some people. They weren't dancing. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulders and jumped a little. Joe was standing behind me and I chuckled.

"Jeez Joseph, you scared me."

"Sorry. So wanna dance?" He asked and I looked at Demi kind of asking for permission. I didn't know if she would like it or not but when she nodded and smiled I knew it was ok.

"Sure, why not." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands were placed on my waist as we moved slowly. "You know.. You should ask Demi to dance with you after this song. I know she'd love to." I mumbled not sure if he'd hear it. But he looked at me a little unsure whether he really should so I just nodded. As the song ended he kissed my cheek, thanked me quietly and let go walking over to Demi. I watched them and as Demi smiled as wide as she could I knew I was right.

Although it wasn't a slow song, they danced close as I looked at them. Me, I danced in the middle of the dance floor along with some friends. I didn't care about anything but the music and the basses surrounding me. My eyes were mostly closed. Suddenly my shirt was wet and I felt cool liquid soak through it. I opened my ears and heard a boy apologizing. I just nodded sighing and turned around walking into the kitchen. You could see the wet spot on my top and by the smell of it I could tell it wasn't water or anything non alcoholic. She needed to change but of course there were long rows in front of the bathrooms so I went to look for Nick. I found him talking to some people and headed towards him.

"Nick? Sorry for interrupting but may I talk to you for a second?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Someone spilled his drink and it landed on my shirt. I need to get changed and maybe clean my tummy but all the bathrooms are manned."

"Well you can go up to my room. I'll unlock it for you along with my bathroom and get you some towels." He offered and I nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled and followed him upstairs. I waited for him to unlock the door and walked into his room. I was followed by him but without thinking I took off my sticky top. I felt Nick looking at me and blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking away. He turned to his bathroom door and unlocked it as well.

"No I'm sorry." I said and sighed quietly. "I didn't mean to.." I said covering my body holding the dirty top in front of me. I waited for Nick to hand me a towel and shot him a small smile. He sat down on his bed letting me get changed in his bathroom. I dried my stomach and as I realized it was tricky as well, I grabbed a fresh wash cloth off the rack and wetted it. Having rubbed it over my stomach it was finally clean and I dried it once again. I glanced into the mirror and ran the fingers of my left hand through my hair trying to fix it a little. After dancing it pretty much looked like a mess. I got out the grey almost see through V-neck shirt and put it on. Once I was done I unlocked the door again and smiled at Nick. "Thanks again." I said and looked at the boy, or well I should say young man, who was sitting on the bed.

Once again I felt his eyes on me and I don't know what happened but I suddenly felt the urgent need to be close to Nick. I should leave the room, I knew it but I couldn't make myself. Something was stopping me from moving and I saw Nick getting closer and closer. We were just inches apart and he was looking straight into my eyes. The last thing I did was checking the door was closed before I closed my eyes and I felt his lips covering mine. I don't know where it came from but at this second it seemed to be what I needed. Nick picked me up; I never realized how strong he became. He carried me to his king sized bed and carefully lay me down on his bed. While he was doing that he somehow managed not to break the kiss. His body covered mine carefully and I started to get lost in the moment.

My tongue was sliding along his upper lip, begging for entrance which he gladly accepted. Soon enough I found our tongues fighting for dominance. His soft kiss was getting me dizzy, I didn't know what I wanted. I couldn't make a difference between right or wrong; the line was blurred. My body was heating up and as Nick groaned against my lips I could tell he felt the same.

I didn't know how long the kiss had lasted already but I could tell it was a while. I grabbed the hem of Nick's shirt and lifted it up a little. I pulled away for a second and took off his shirt before getting back to his lips. But Nick had other plans. Now it was his time to pull away. He looked into my eyes and I nodded. I knew Nick quietly asked for permission. When he saw my little nod, he lifted my shirt revealing my stomach, then the bra until it showed off my entire torso. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Nick then kissed my lips again and I flipped us over so that I was on top of him. My hair fell down loosely and by the sound of Nick's chuckle I could tell it tickled him. I moved my body softly and when I felt something harden against my body I finally realized what we were doing.

I pulled away and looked at Nick, a shocked expression on my face. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I wasn't a person to curse, but now, I did. I got up and sat on the edge of Nick's bed. Having grabbed my shirt, I took it on again. "Nick…" I mumbled and closed my eyes trying to ignore the tears.

"Oh my god, Mi.. I'm so sorry." He said sitting up. That was the point I couldn't stop myself from crying. "Shh, Miles. Don't cry, sweetie." He tried to comfort me by wrapping his arm around me but I pushed him away.

"Don't.. I… I just cheated on Liam. And you cheated on Delta. Crap." I tried to make myself sound calm but it was obvious I couldn't.

Nick sighed quietly and I couldn't tell he wasn't feeling good about it either. "I know Miley. I really don't know how I could let that happen. I'm so sorry." He tried again but it just made me cry even more. I felt miserable.

"I love him, Nick. I can't believe I did it to him. I.. I'm such a slut." I mumbled between my sobs.

"I know you do. But you're not a slut. Don't blame this on you. I kissed you so you should probably blame me instead." He said but I shook my head. We remained silent for a while and I finally stopped crying.

"I.. I should go." I said and got up. But before I left his room, I walked back to the bathroom to fix my makeup as much as I could. I didn't want the fact that I cried to be too obvious. When I was done I left the bathroom to face Nick once again.

His expression told me he wanted to apologize once again but I shook my head. "Safe it, Nick." I mumbled about to leave his room. "You should go to the bathroom, you got lipstick all over you mouth and neck…" I told him and went downstairs. It was after midnight but yet the Jonas' household was still crowded. Barely anyone left already but I didn't want to stay. The only problem was that Demi was nowhere to be found and since we were getting here together I had to wait for her. But I needed some fresh air so I decided to wait outside. Not knowing what to do I sat down at one of the stairs and leaned against the small wall. I had my eyes closed but after about 10 minutes, I heard footsteps behind be. Hoping it was Demi, I opened my eyes just to look at Nick.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"I remembered you and Demi were coming together and since Demi's still inside and I figured you wouldn't walk, I knew you'd be waiting somewhere. It's way too cold to wait here that long. You should get back in, Miles." Damn how much I hated it when he was right. But being the person I was, I shook my head.

"No, I wanna go home." I mumbled quietly but he heard me anyway.

"Let me at least drive you home to make sure you get there safe and don't get sick sitting out here."

"Nick.. I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Miles, stop being stubborn. I know we made a mistake but that doesn't mean you have to torture yourself waiting in the cold. So just please." I don't know when Nick started to be this stubborn but I knew arguing didn't make any sense. Simply nodded I reached out my hand so he could help me up. He took it in his carefully and helped me up. He let go as soon as I was standing on my feet. I walked to his car quickly and waited to him to unlock it. I got into the passenger's seat before I could change my mind about it or getting into the back seat.

Nick tried to talk to me a few times but I didn't want to talk. I couldn't. He was my friend and friends aren't supposed to do what we just did. He finally gave up but the silence was awkward and uncomfortable. I sighed and turned up the volume of his radio. It must've been a stupid game of destiny as 'Before the storm' was on. But I didn't feel like turning it off. Instead, I sang along quietly and lifted my feet to the seat to lay my head down on my knees. It usually got Nick mad when someone did that in his beloved car but this time he tried to ignore what I was doing. He didn't want to feel even worse. As we finally reached my house and he pulled into my driveway I felt relieved. I was home. Seeing no car standing there I knew Liam was at his place. He probably knew I would be exhausted when I got back. And I was. I was exhausted from crying. I opened the door after unbuckling my seatbelt and was about to get out of the car when Nick stopped me.

"Miles.. I know this shouldn't have happened. But I really don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me."

"I don't want to lose you either. But Nick what if it happens again? Who says we'll be able to stop ourselves when we're in this situation again. I don't want to cheat on Liam. And I don't want this to affect our friendship, Nick."

"We just have to take care we won't let it happen again.." He offered and I looked at him.

"You really think that works?" I asked not quite convinced.

"It's worth trying, Mi." Mi… Him calling me that made me realized I couldn't just let him go like that."So are we good?" He asked and I didn't even have to think of it. I needed to keep my best friend.

"Yes, I guess we are." I nodded and hugged him quickly. It was a short, one armed hug and being in the car didn't help at all but it was a sign that I was serious about it. Nick and I were good.

"I should go inside. I'm tired.." I yawned and smiled softly. "I'll call. Goodbye, Nick." I said and finally got out of his car. From a small distance I heard his goodbye. As I unlocked the front door I heard his car pull out of the driveway. Sighing I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went upstairs. Reaching my room I changed into a pair of boxers which I usually slept in and one of Liam's shirts. It felt heavy on my shoulders, an uncomfortable feeling. But I kept wearing it. Since I didn't feel like staying up much longer, I quickly brushed my teeth and removed my makeup. I was done a few minutes later and lay down.

My eyes were closed but yet I couldn't sleep. Although I was tired something was stopping me for at least an hour now. While I inhaled Liam's scent from the shirt, I felt Nick's lips on mine. Oh how I wished Liam would be here right now. Of course I couldn't tell him about what happened. He'd never let me see Nick again but since I was sure it wouldn't happen again, I didn't feel the need to tell Liam everything about the party.

Feeling my dry throat I opened my eyes and turned on the small lamp standing on the small nightstand. Seeing it was 2.30 already I sighed and took a big gulp of water and set the bottle on the floor.

Grabbing my phone I opened twitter and signed in. 'Guilty.' Was what I posted. One single word, such a big meaning and only one person knew what I meant by posting it.

_**A/N: This idea had been in my head for a while now and I felt the need to finally write it down. It seemed better before I wrote it down but whatever. I hope you like it anyway. And please review (: **_


End file.
